High Felines
High Felines, (Greater Cats), are a race of humanoids with feline characteristics that originated from The Tropics, they have migrated far and wide across much of the known world proving versatile and adaptive to any climate they have come into contact with. Their propensity for breeding has given them very healthy populations that tend to diverge over time when they beocme too densely pack in, and thus migration starts again and new settlements and adaptations develop. This however, has created a stigma against the admittedly low-tech societies and culture surrounding the High Felines. Their presence is seen as an infestation-creatures who don't belong and take land from the rightful powers at large. they are seen as beasts, cattle, animals ot be put to work and made to bend. Slavery is highly stigmatized in Aradia but there are no such stigmas surrounding mistreatment of livestock; which is what Mainlanders for the most part regard the cat people. They are preyed upon due to their inborn curiosity and trusting nature, their children are most commonly stolen and those that fight back are met with alarmingly advanced weaponry and organized groups that can easily pacify the primitives. Some tribes are protected by houses and organizations, in exchange for loyalty and service, but most cats simply wish to be treated fairly without having to jump about and play man's games. Some Tribes have taken to aggression in the wake of their people being assualted and taken, rather than welcoming outsiders they terrify them win an effort to save themselves. Others continue to give outsiders a change but keep them under closer eyes, would be slavers suddenly turned into delicious meals in but a short time. High Felines are entirely carnivorous, they have no qualms eating the meats of men and elves, they do not waste food and are known to be extraordinary hunts the likes of which Aradians could never hope to achieve. They will sometimes eat mixtures of plants for medicinal qualties, but for the most part subsist on caught creatures. This has onyl added tot heir reputation as wild beasts but the cats do not understnad why eating of prey and of enemies is frowned upon. Many High Felies believe that they originated not form Aradia, but from the Shadewalker. The Shadewlaker is a massive cat-like deity that tends to take the form of a dark maned jungle cat with powerful feathery wings, others have described it as a walking mass of mist in the shape of a feline and still more delcare the Shadewalker is a powerful gray bobcat-esque ancient. There are some who don't believe in the Shadewalker whatsoever. Whatever the case the mythos tends to stay the same regardless. The Shadewalker is said to fly/walk/mist along the sky bringing upon the shade (night) in it's path, then the sun battles back the shade and the moon, a powerful ally of the Shadewlaker who stands stalwart agianst the sun's power with it's countless soldiers children (stars). Alas every Shade must fall to Shine, and thus the shadewalker comes again in it's endless dance. It is said that what cats die they are reborn into a realm of twilight, ever hunting and following the Shadewalker and relishing in the Shade. It is said that when the Shadewalker's children are in dire need, it will come and stand to guard them in the darkest of hours, and bring courage and ferocity to all it's children to beat back their enemy andreclaim the Shade as their own. Followers of these traditions hold the Everglow Festival time; the time of four days darkness, to be a time of great celebration of the Shadewalker's omentous victory over Shine. They also hold numerous festivals and occasions across the year marking the changing of seasons, and the transfer into the new year as well as in times of famine and prosperity to give thanks. Famine for it's strengthening of reliance and propserity for it's rewaridng of faith. There are many, many Tribes, all with certian distinguished caste systems and customs that must be followed, outsiders need not apply themselve to these rules and would be insulting the tribes if they were to even make an attempt at such a thing. Aynone who respects the cats, who treats the tribes as equals and as fellows, is regarded as cat. Equal. Kin. Family. While Felines hold their own to sometimes even brutal standards of caste observance and knowing their place in the tribe, those that are regarded as Cat but are not Cat are held with far less observances and much more familial care.